edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Storm Group
"I need you three to create a special unit. One that can target the First Order anytime, anywhere." "Anything for the Resistance, General. We'll bring the storm." - General Leia Organa and the members of the newly-created Storm Cell Storm Group, previously known as Storm Cell, or the Storm resistance cell, and formerly known as Reconnaissance Squad 737, was a unit of patchwork Resistance fighters led by Jason Sarkin, Jarux Sental, and Koren Forsec. Each experts in their own field of training, the members of Storm Cell targeted First Order interests throughout the Western Reaches, slowing down their invasion of the galaxy and giving General Organa and the others aboard the Millennium Falcon ''enough time to rebuild the Resistance from scratch. They also led the campaign to liberate the vital and important trade hub Ord Gimmel from First Order occupation. Roughly two weeks into their campaign to liberate Ord Gimmel from the First Order's occupation, the patchwork Resistance fighters were called to Batuu by General Organa in order to rendezvous with the tattered remains of her organization. After realizing the need for a formal unit structure and noticing the growing responsibility and commitment Jarux, Jason, and Koren displayed, Leia gave them command of a starfighter squadron and a squad of Resistance commandos. From then on the unit was reorganized into Storm Group, consisting of Storm Squadron, led by Koren Forsec, and Storm Squad, led both by Jarux Sental and Jason Sarkin. '''History' Guerrilla Beginnings Originally a reconnaissance unit operating from a deep space listening post on the borders of the Unknown Regions, the members of Storm Cell fought their way back to the Resistance after being attacked by the First Order during the events of the Battle of Crait. Receiving General Organa's message too late, they were rerouted several times before meeting the crew of the Shadow's Scepter and chartering passage to Crait to help rescue their comrades stuck on the mineral planet. They were too late however, as they saw the carnage of the destruction of the Raddus ''and the ''Supremacy, ''as well as the First Order's conquering of Crait. Rendezvousing with Admiral Quillon and his forces deep in the Outer Rim, Storm Cell was sent to help protect Tatooine from the First Order, failing in their mission as they watched the planet become conquered and the last remnants of the Resistance's fleet be destroyed. Isolated and alone, they met with Ryko Selerra and Rahvin Dovar, who helped them escape the desert world and rally with General Organa aboard the ''Millennium Falcon after destroying the Sovereignty. Dispatched by Leia to reach the Resistance's allies and slow down the First Order's invasion, the newly-christened Storm Cell struck out into the Western Reaches, clashing multiple times with the First Order, and making personal enemies with Captain Skobra and Baron Demarcis. The First Strikes Traveling to Taloraan, a gas giant deep in the Western Reaches, Storm Cell worked with a New Republic Senator-in hiding, Ralsus Panter, to recover a shipment of sansanna spice stolen by a group of pirates, the Bloodcarver Gang. Wandering Taloraan City, they encountered a slicer named Asc Grud'hom, who they discovered the pirates were trying to capture to use for their own nefarious purposes. Engaging the pirates in a fierce firefight, they managed to recover the spice for Panter as well as liberate the bulk freighter's rightful owners, who were being held hostage by the pirates. Clearing their names as well as Asc's, Storm Cell purchased a Wayfarer-class medium transport, the Foxhound Aurek, to use as their mobile command center. After they had left Taloraan, Storm Cell was tipped off by General Organa about a sympathetic ally to the Resistance on the mountainous world Naalol. There, they rescued the sympathizer, the local planetary governor. Knowing that the First Order was preparing a retaliatory strike against his people, Governor Tomscrin begged Storm Cell to stay and help the citizens of the capital evacuate before total destruction. Only a day later, the First Order sent a small flotilla to destroy the populace, placing their hopes on a new biological weapon to be dropped by the Bloodcarver Gang, who the Order decided to punish with the task as a way to recompense for their failure at Taloraan. Koren Forsec mounted a fierce assault against the lead frigate, destroying it and leading the Naalol militia against the remaining TIE fighters assaulting the transports full of civilians. With Jason and Jarux's help, he was able to defeat the remaining forces and destroy the pirate's ship before they dropped their payload on the evacuation point. With the Battle of Naalol complete, the transports were able to make the jump to Polis Massa, where the system's archaeologists made a promise to keep them safe until the war was over. With their mission complete, Storm Cell left the governor and his people to continue their fight against the new galactic regime. With Naalol behind them, Storm Cell ventured to Ord Gimmel under the advice of Asc Grud'hom, who told them that the planet's King was entertaining the idea of First Order occupation. Knowing that the world was a major manufacturing center and trade hub, the Resistance fighters tried to meet with the King to sway him to the side of the Resistance, wherein his people would be free. Before they got the chance the palace shut down, and they ventured through the palace with the King's security force to rescue him. After a brief clash with the Cult of Gormamadu and the newly-arrived First Order ground forces led by Ambassador Meilarra, the King's aunt and staunch member of the First Order, they managed to rescue the King and ensure his safety before leaving the world to attract the Order's attention away from Ord Gimmel. Building a Rebellion A few months had passed by, with Storm Cell working jobs for the pirate Hondo Ohnaka. After a daring assault against a First Order treasure ship in Induparan Crown Worlds space, Storm Cell made their way back to Ord Gimmel after receiving a transmission from King Ebrahi, begging them to help save his people. They landed on Meihanna Island, where the King and Captain Salana, his security captain and a veteran of the Rebellion, had a meeting with them to determine the future of the Deaon people. Pledging his world to the Resistance, King Ebrahi allowed Storm Cell to command his Deaon Royal Security Forces with the help of Captain Salana, ensuring the fate of his people to their care. After repelling a First Order attack against the royal retreat on the island, the remaining soldiers of Storm Cell, as well as the King, scattered to avoid complete obliteration. They then plotted attacks and intelligence gathering missions across the planet, primarily in the capital city Geharr, to restore King Ebrahi to the throne and liberate the world from First Order oppression. Members Storm Cell was originally a small special operations team tasked with disrupting First Order forces across the galaxy. By the time of their mission to Ord Gimmel, however, Storm Cell had recruited members ranging from criminal slicers, royal guards, and rogue droids, all with the common trait of the desire to defeat the First Order. Because of their unique composition, Storm Cell functioned rather differently than a distinct military unit, but had retained the traditions of rank and unit structure once they had gained the manpower supplied by the old Deaon Royal Security Forces. Organization Storm Cell answered directly to General Leia Organa, but had narrowed their command staff to a few select individuals, namely Captains Jarux Sental, Jason Sarkin, and Koren Forsec, as well as Captain Salana. The Resistance fighters in turn answered to them, ascending up the chain of command by first contacting their senior non-commissioned officers. The main intelligence gathering arm was led by Jason primarily, but was overseen in the day-to-day operations by Asc Grud'hom, a criminal with a strong aversion to authority. While King of the system, King Ebrahi had no real say in the military operations of the unit, but served mostly as a propaganda tool to speak as a voice to the people of Ord Gimmel. Equipment The equipment used by Storm Cell was as unique as their command structure, with multiple different weapons, uniforms, and vehicles being used to accomplish their missions. h their goals. Once they had pledged themselves to the Resistance however, the Deaon Royal Security Forces wore distinct Resistance trooper uniforms and carried EL-16 blaster rifles, sporting both the Resistance starbird and the Ord Gimmel planetary symbol on their uniforms. Ground Forces Because Storm Cell was initially a special operations unit, they did not have any dedicated ground forces until combining their forces with that of the former Deaon Royal Security Forces. After that, their ground forces consisted of a V-120 artillery emplacement on Meihanna Island, as well as a top of the line shield generator also on Meihanna Island. Storm Cell also had a large number of Resistance troopers armed with basic blaster rifles and standard issue equipment. Before the Battle of Hocator, Storm Group was given command of six commandos, specializing in guerrilla warfare, urban combat, and quick strike missions to quietly and quickly eliminate First Order personnel and fortifications. Naval Forces Being primarily a special operations unit, Storm Cell had a large placement on dedicated starfighters and transports to quickly transfer their personnel and equipment over the vast swaths of space. After combining their forces with that of the Deaons, they had a T-70 X-wing starfighter, Storm One, and a Wayfarer-class medium transport, the Foxhound Aurek. They planned on increasing the amount of starfighters and possibly even capital ships they had once they began their fight on Ord Gimmel. Before the Battle of Hocator, Storm Group was given command of eight separate starfighters, in particular three X-wings, two A-wings, and three Y-wings. They were all led into combat by Koren Forsec.Category:Age of Resistance Category:Groups Category:Ascension of the Sith